Nostalgia
by aubytaylor
Summary: Life has been good. Lot changes in four years. Especially if you saved the world. Now Danny is engaged, rich and happy. Even the ghosts have stopped breaking into his world, well most of them anyway. Life is peaceful for Danny, that is until his old adventures smack him in the face. Will Danny be able get back to his old life? Maybe more than you know! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 How It Begins

**Hey everybody! This is my first shot a Danny Phantom Story, I plan many twists, turns loops and cliffhangers that will make you yell at your computer screen."No! what happens next!?" Well review if you want to see the next chapter soon!**

**Nostalgia**

"Hey, bring her back!" Flying at a speed faster than most jet airplanes, Danny Phantom was chasing Skulker. "This doesn't make any sense, why would he take Sam?" Danny thought to himself as he sped through the infinite swirls and twirls of the green as Iceland ghost zone. " Even when I used to fight Skulker all the time usually I'm the one running away, or flying away as the case may be. Its been awhile since I've had to do this," Danny thought to himself. So much has changed these past few years, four years to be exact."

"Yeah It had been four years since a monstrous asteroid had nearly destroyed the entire Earth." The only reason it hadn't was because I was some how able was able to convince the entire Ghost Zone full of ghosts to help me turn the Earth intangible. After that I ended up revealing my secret identity and I was accepted, honored even as the greatest hero to ever live."" The world is thankful not only because he saved the world but because he continues to do it." was inscribed on the statues of me all around the world. I have tried to keep those words true so I kept on fighting ghosts, well for a while. The ghosts eventually stopped coming through. There was the occasional Tiger beast ghost or hideous snarling monster, but every other ghost with intelligence above that of a wild animal (that means Klemper and the Box ghost excluded) stopped breaking into the real world. They figured out that I was just going to become more powerful and they had little chance of ever beating me. Sure it sounds conceited but I didnt say it, they did. They just gave up. They didn't resent me for it though they actually respected me. We became friends, I've learned their stories. How each of them became the ghost they are. They once lived on Earth. Most of them anyway. Without the attacks it became increasingly calmer in Amity Park.

The ghost situation wasn't the only change to happen. Just out of High School, if not to stop the stampedes of lovesick teenage girls charging at every spotting of me, at least because I love her so very much, I proposed to Samantha Manson. Her answer was "Duh! Of course I will!" We set the wedding date for a year in the future, just after we both turn twenty.

Tucker had changed as well, he was voted the most popular Mayor ever to serve. He had improved Amity Park drastically with his total support of a "techno future". Gotta love him.

However through all this, me, Tucker , and Sam, we never failed to find time for each other. I have taken Sam on every mission I go on, not just because I want to be with her all the time. She is also excellent back-up Right now I share an apartment with Tucker, which I plan to keep until he I get married. Then I'm going to move all of us into a huge house, a mansion really. The three of us have become quite rich. Well Sam was already rich. Tucker got his from being mayor. I got money the best, from doing solo space flight missions, which pays tons.

My powers have gotten ridiculously better since freshman year. My ghost rays have become at least twice as powerful. My ghostly wail, now is no mere wave which forces everything in my path away, now includes a pulsating electrified plasma wave. The effects of which don't need to be explained. Hehe. Last but not the lamest I picked up a nifty little teleportation power and I can open a portal into the Ghost Zone at any time with a wave of my hand.

So yeah life has changed, it has gotten a lot better. It was peaceful, calm. SO WHY THE HECK HAD SKULKER KIDNAPPED SAM!?

**Hey audience! I hope you like this story its my first! I will write more to this soon, if you are waiting with baited breath, well you just might catch something with that! Like an update! Review if you liked the story or if you want to see it head a certain direction I will certainly consider reader input! Oh, and I wrote this story, also with a little help from my co-author, SkylarRhea! Thanks SkylarRhea, couldn't do it without you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Things are Revealed

** Hello! How have you been everyone! I have been awesome! I finished much earlier than expected, so I decided to post it as well! A little note I plan to make every story I write connect with the last and the next. So you can expect a sequel to this story at it's end. Anway, what am I doing talking about the end!? We are still at the beginning! So, here it is my dear reader the next chapter to mine and SkylarRhea's awesome story! Enjoy and review, I would love to hear what you think! Oh, and I don't Own Danny Phantom, but someday...**

* * *

Nostalgia

"I'm Finally gaining on him," I thought to myself. I had been following Skulker through the Ghost Zone for at least twenty minutes. He was moving fast and making a lot of sudden turns, but he was trying to lose me. Every now and then he would stop just long enough for me to see where he was going." "Ok now I'm really confused." "After yet another ten minutes of this, I followed the metallic ghost up to one of the giant floating islands that are scattered all across the Ghost Zone." "This one was covered almost entirely in trees, save for the battered, time worn, spooky- in -Ghost Zone fashion castle in the center of the island. It had four outer walls and four towers on each corner. The main part of the castle was mostly collapsed, however there still remained one section that stood. I paused for a minute in awe of the place, and probably just slightly out of fear. Skulker had flown into the remaining part of the castle, with Sam. So as creepy as it was, I had to follow. Flying in closer I couldn't help but feel like, this place was once incredibly important. I mean it was huge! The very air had this heaviness to it, the place was obviously very, very, old. Even for the Ghost Zone, I really wanted to know what this place was. Good thing I knew a Ghost who could probably tell me. Refocusing, I turned intangible and flew into the castle.

Once I reached the open room inside, the first thing I noticed was Sam wasn't being held by Skulker anymore. When I turned tangible and visible again, Sam ran to me. "I'm ok Danny, Skulker is helping us," she said, as she buried her head in my chest. "He brought me here to protect me." "Skulker didn't say anything to you because he said he didn't need to," she added. "I knew that you would follow if I had your girl, and I could save time having to explain and convince you to come with me," Skulker said plainly. I sighed, "At least, your safe Sam," I said holding her closer. Then to Skulker I said, "but why did we have to run and hide all of all sudden?" " What the heck is going on!?" I exclaimed.

Skulker leaned on one of the walls, and said, "This may take a while." "You were both in serious danger, you were being targeted by a secretive Poltergeist Circle." " The Circle consists of a group of ghosts that are determined to see your end young Phantom," Skulker explained. "I know a few of the members, but not the leader." " The leader is extremely covert, even as their presence and intentions are becoming well know in the Ghost Zone, the leader of the Circle is still known only to the highest members of the group." "They plan to take control of the Ghost Zone, this is well known in our world." Slightly less know is the part of the plan that includes ruining your life and then destroying you completely." "I knew you would need help, which is why I came for you," Skulker said pointing at Sam. "The two of you were being tracked by Blood Ghosts." " These ghosts are the minions of powerful ghosts leader of this realm." " These ghosts are the ones that entities like Walker answer too." Unfortunately for you they have been swayed the Circle and are after you." Skulker said, pausing and stepping closer. "They want to destroy everything important to you, to make you suffer." "Then when you are good and miserable they'll destroy you," Skulker finished. I was having a hard time wrapping my head around that. So I asked naively, "I still don't understand everything, how do you know so much?" Skulker laughed and said," Have you forgotten that I am one of leaders of the ghost Zone?" " Holding a high rank gave me enough credit to actually become a part of the Circle," he continued. "They came to me asking if I would take part in their plans, I stayed only to learn as much as possible." Looking down Skulker said, "This hurt as much as it helps." " When they figured out I was going to betray them, they became frantic made a hasty decision afraid that I was going to ruin their plans," Skulker said. Skulker continued, " That is why they sent the Blood Ghosts, I can only Imagine what would have happened if they had reached you first." Turning to Sam, Skulker said, " Here in the Ghost Zone they can't touch you much less hurt you." Taking all this in I finally said, " Well, thanks for saving us, but where are we?" "The remains of the castle of the Ancients," was Skulker's answer. "Since ghosts live forever, some of us have been around for a very, very long time," he explained. " A special few have been around longer than any one else, these are the Ancients." " They were the Commissioners of the Observants, and the law system which Walker controls," Skulker continued. " The purpose of the Ancients was much like yours in your world, Phantom," Skulker said grinning. "They kept order and peace in this dimension," Skulker added. " Then many, many years ago, not long after the original sealing away of Pariah Dark, they vanished," Skulker said with a distant look in his eyes. " Ever since then, order and peace in the ghost zone has deteriorated," he continued. " Every ghost became self-serving, and self-righteous," he said sadly. " On top of that, when entry into your world became increasingly simple because of the portals being made in your world, many ghosts saw it as a chance to rule another world," said Skulker shaking his head. " We truly became lost souls," Skulker said. "Then you eventually restored order, Danny," said Skulker brightening a little. I smiled at that a little. Then I asked Skulker, "So what do we do now?"

Having just learned of the plot to end my life, er, afterlife, I was feeling understandably nervous. "You have become very powerful yourself Danny, you should be fine for now," Skulker said. "I don't think they will come after you full force right out of the gate," Skulker explained. "However, it may be difficult for you to always protect, Ms. Manson," he added. "I can protect her here for now," he said, "you must go to Clockwork and the Observants." "The Observants?" Why them?" I asked. "Being the last of the uncorrupted Ghost council, they should be able to help," Skulker replied. "Having allies who can see pretty much anything past, present, or future, can have advantages," Skulker laughed. "I'm sure they can help you figure out what to do," he said assuredly. "Now hurry you must go!"

I looked Sam in the eyes and said, "You'll be all right here with Skulker right?" "Yeah, I'll be fine," she answered. Looking down she said, "I'm more worried about you." As I lifted her chin gently and looked into her beautiful lilac eyes, I said, "Hey, I'll be fine." "This is going to be just like any of our other adventures!" "We'll make it out of this and then you and me are going to be happy together again, pinky promise," I said holding up my hand, pinky extended. She smiled and said, "You're right, we'll make it out of this." Then she looked at me with that special smile that just makes me melt into a puddle of adoration and love. "You're ridiculously cute you know that?" I asked her in a fake serious tone. She laughed and said, "Yep, I did, I use it to my advantage." Laughing I leaned in and kissed her, nearly fainting from the electrical bolt it shot through me. As we slowly drew back still in a warm embrace, I was still in a dazed state when Sam realized something. "Oh my gosh! What about Tucker!" She exclaimed. "Oh dang, Tucker!" I exclaimed, snapping back to the real world, well not in the literal sense. I Can do that though. "Ah!" Getting refocused I asked Skulker if he thought Tucker was in Danger. Frowning Skulker said, " Possibly but don't worry about it, I'll have Technus bring him here." Raising his voice slightly, Skulker added, "You need to get going! "You have already wasted enough time!" "Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible, keep her safe Skulker," I yelled as I flew out of the castle ruins.

Flying away I watched the Castle ruins get smaller and smaller behind me. I couldn't help but be a little excited. "Man I've really missed this," I thought to myself.

Flying Invisibly through the Ghost Zone, on my way to the Observants headquarters. Not knowing what to expect was killing my confidence. "Pull yourself together Phantom, you've got this," I assured myself as the courthouse-like lair of the Observants came into view ahead.

* * *

**Hahaha Hhey! So there it is, what did you think? Excited? I am! I want to know what happens next-and Im writing it! Well me and SkylarRhea! Thanks Skylar, you're a great Co-writer! I also want to thank Peytonsawyer for the Constructive Criticisms I appreciate any advice to make my writing better!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings of the Circle

**Hey everybody! It has been much too long! I am sorry that it took so long but here it is! Chapter three! Keep in mind that this chapter is largely due to the creative mind of SkylarRhea! It was Skylar's Idea I simply wove it into story form. Thanks for continuing to read my story, please review, and let me know if you like it!**

* * *

** 2 months before the previous chapter's events...**

Deep, deep, within the Ghost Zone, a large grey door with intricate writing on it began to shake, ever so slightly. Then it began to chip, then crack then crumble. Fragment after fragment fell to the darkness, until the entire door had vanished. Then from inside the realm which the door once sealed, came a figure. "Patience does indeed pay off," said the shadow. "The seal has finally broken and I am free!" The form then stretched out arms then hands. Creating a ball of ecto energy, it then stretched the ball until it was a large flat oval. "It may take a while to get to where I need to be but it will be faster with this," said the fearsome voice. Flying into the oval it just created, the specter ended up in a different part of the Ghost Zone.

"This isn't quite what I wanted, but perhaps I can spend some time here and learn of what I have missed out on in the past years," said the ghost thoughtfully. Deciding to spy on the first ghost he came upon, the old ghost flew down to the closest floating island. This floating island happened to be the lair of the Fright Knight. Getting closer he found the Fright Knight up and about. "Peculiar, why is the Fright Knight, not trapped in his pumpkin?" wondered the ghost. Shuddering he thought if maybe… " I must find out !" He flew off towards the keep of Pariah Dark.

When he finally reached the castle he carefully crept inside. However he found the terror still trapped within the Sarcophagus of Forever sleep, a kind of death for ghosts. "Curious," he thought, "I shall have to spy Clockwork he will know much." As he flew invisibly through the Ghost Zone he noticed how peaceful, "could my brothers be ruling?" he wondered.

Finally reaching Clockwork's domain, he carefully entered, it wouldn't be easy to sneak around and spy on a ghost who knows everything. But the old ghost himself was powerful, I mean he was one of the-"Ah one of the Ancients," came Clockworks voice. I have been waiting for your return for a very long time Asher." Startled he turned and said, " Clockwork, I have been looking forward to meeting you," said Asher the Ancient, "I wonder if you could tell me what has become of my brothers?" "I suppose that is a valid question seeing you have just escaped an entrapment of ten thousand years," was clockwork's reply.

"You know how it started of course, you and your brothers saved the world by imprisoning Pariah Dark. Order and peace was restored. The four of you continued to keep the Zone in order resolving problems and creating a calm. Then after a time one the four began to think of himself as a high ruler. He tried to convince the others, that they could become ultimate rulers of this world. They refused and warned him not to act on his plans. Angry at his brothers at for what he saw as betrayal, he formed a group and attempted to take control. His brothers opposed his forces and prevented his success. Finally, the Ancients persuaded their brother to meet him at their home, the castle of the Ancients. They wished to work out a compromise to prevent further destruction. The lost brother had sadly grown cold, and evil had steeled his heart. He took the meeting as an opportunity to destroy his only barrier to victory, his brothers. During the meeting a surprise attack on the castle was sprung. The fight was fierce, and destroyed part of the castle. The other three Ancients had the power of the lost brother times three and the battle was quickly decided. The lost brother was defeated in the end. His brothers decided to seal him away in another realm, with the hope that when the seal broke he would be a changed soul. Within the realm all his powers would be neutralized. The seal would hold for thousands of years. Hopefully all that time without power would be all he needed…"

"You Asher of course, are the lost brother," continued Clockwork. "The other Ancients were feared they themselves would become corrupted and destroy the ghost zone. Evil is a resilient beast, you can knock down temptation a thousand times, but what about the thousand and first? To prevent them from losing each other. Two brothers split their forms and powers into completely different ghosts. Each with new consciousness. These ghosts were much weaker and could only control parts of the Zone. Their focus is keeping order without taking control." You said three ghosts split into others there was four of us, what happened to the third?" interrupted Asher. "The third Ancient did not split his form," continued Clockwork. "It was decided that a strong powerful protector would likely be needed at some point. So the last Ancient erased his own consciousness and became an energy form that would slowly bestow the power of the Ancient upon a worthy being capable of controlling them."

"No one knows who has received his powers or if anyone yet does, but a group of ghosts called the Observants have been commissioned to watch any ghosts who are or become exceptionally powerful. If any ghost becomes more powerful than we could defeat, if they chose to misuse the power, then I would destroy them when they are weaker in the past." Thinking hard and trying to grasp all of the information Asher asked, "how many have been found that may have his power?" "Well, we cannot be sure there are many powerful ghosts that have become threats we have had to deal with..but there is one ghost who became more powerful than any other. However his intentions were evil rooted in pain. I believed in this boy and decided to give him a second chance. I used my power to prevent the accident that caused his suffering heart to turn cold. However this caused the evil version of himself to become free of the continuum. Breaking free of time itself he exists now inside of this container," Clockwork explained holding the Fenton thermos. " So the ghost inside of that has all of my powers?" asked Asher. "Not quite," Clockwork said, " he is extremely powerful, yet has power to gain. He holds abilities none of the Ancients ever had, and he constantly gains new powers as his old ones get stronger. He is a very dangerous being," said Clockwork solemnly.

"Now Asher, I must ask you. Your entrapment over, your freedom restored, your power in full. What will you do? Will you continue where you left off? Will you decide to help us further our peace in this realm? I know the answer, but you have a chance to change the future here in the present, nothing is in stone."

Smiling and stretching Asher spoke, "Clockwork you have been most helpful, I have learned much from you. I have learned that as of right now none yet have the strength to oppose my reign should I choose to seize power. Poor timing on the seals' part if you should ask of me." Asher then split into two one form invisible and the other intangible, he stole the thermos from Clockwork and before flying away, called back to Clockwork, "What would you choose if you were me?" Then he disappeared into the darkness. Clockwork then turned away and said with a sigh, " I would choose the better path, your fate is sealed."

* * *

**Well there it is! Excited? Ready for the next chapter!? Well fear not I am on it! Review!**


End file.
